


Actions Speak Louder than Words

by Lil_Gukkie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, POV Otabek Altin, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice, Yuri, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, Yuri!!! on Ice Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Gukkie/pseuds/Lil_Gukkie
Summary: Prompt:Yuri gets some advice from Yuuri about his relationship with Otabek.





	1. A Yuri Intervention

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [reallyraduniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyraduniverse/pseuds/reallyraduniverse) in the [YuuriXYuri](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/YuuriXYuri) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Yuri gets some advice from Yuuri about his relationship with Otabek.

Yuri groaned as he looked up at the wooden door standing between him and the possibility of help. But he couldn't bring himself to knock on the door. What if Yuuri thought he was stupid for asking? What if he laughed? What if he thought this meant they were becoming _friends_? 

What a ridiculous thought. 

But he needed help. _Badly._

"I can't do it," he growled at himself, turning to leave. Just as he did, the door opened, and someone ran into him from the back. Both bodies tumbled to the ground, causing the blonde to grunt in pain as he landed underneath the other person. 

"Get off me, fat piggy!!" he spoke with a low tone. 

"A-Ah, Yurio! I'm so sorry!" The weight disappeared from his back, and the blonde rolled over to look up at a certain Japanese male. "What are you doing outside my door?" Yuuri asked. 

"It's none of your business."

"But…you were standing outside _my_ door."

The blonde rolled his eyes, standing up and brushing himself off. "Okay, fine. You caught me. I came to ask you about…something."

"Want to talk in the hot springs? I was planning to relax a bit before heading to bed tonight."

Yuri shrugged, nodding his head. "Why not?"

-•-•-•-•-•-

After settling into the hot springs, Yuuri cast his gaze to the Russian male. "What is it you needed to ask me?"

Yuri's cheeks lit up in a blush, but he blamed the redness on the heat of the steam and his overly pale skin. "Otabek." The name earned a nod from Yuuri, but nothing else. "I like him."

"Me too! He's a nice guy."

"No, you idiot, I _like_ him." A small laugh came from the Japanese male, earning a heated glare from green orbs. "It isn't funny! I want to tell him."

"Then just tell him, Yuri. It isn't rocket science." 

The blonde groaned, leaning his head back into the warm water. "You don't get it. I'm terrified." Silence rang out in the hot springs for a moment. "This was a waste of my time. I'm leaving."

"No, no! I'll help you. I was terrified of telling Victor," Yuuri ensured. Yuri looked over at the ravenette, raising a brow. 

"You're terrified of almost anything."

"But I still did it. So let me help." Yuri nodded after a moment. "Great! So what do you know about him?"

"Well…he doesn't like talking to a lot of people, or hanging out with a lot of people…he likes rock music. He isn't very outgoing or outspoken, and he loves ice skating."

"Anything else?" 

"He…has this mysterious side to him…almost as if the reason he is quiet is because he is hiding something more personal. But I can't place my finger on it," Yuri spoke, his brows furrowing in focus. "He's almost…moody, at times. But it's just a look, no words to show it."

"Well, he doesn't talk much, which means you should pick a silent activity. You aren't the best at expressing how you really feel, so maybe it would be better for both of you," Yuuri stated. 

"I'm capable of saying what I need to say."

Yuuri continued without acknowledging that comment. "Actions speak louder than words. That being said, don't stroll up and kiss him to get the point across."

"I'm not stupid," Yuri muttered. 

"Why don't you work on a routine to a rock song? Give him some reason to keep his eyes on you. Show him you want to impress him. Then, while you're both simply skating, skate just a bit close and bump him by 'accident.' See where his boundaries are."

As odd as this was, Yuri was intently listening now. He really needed help on this one. 

"If he seems okay with the occasional contact, talk about wanting to practice something duet skaters would do. Pick anything; it will give you an excuse to hold his hand or feel his hands on your waist."

The thought of those strong hands carefully gripping him and lifting him off the ice made heat rush to the blonde's cheeks once more. 

"Then, let the rest happen."

"Wait, you mean you have nothing else to say?"

"No," Yuuri spoke with a grin. "Planning out a relationship will disappoint you if it doesn't work out. It's best to be surprised and go with the flow of the moment." Yuri thought for a minute about all that had been said. Then he stood up, walking out of the hot water and wrapping a towel around his waist. "Where are you going?"

"The rink." He had some practicing to do, after all.


	2. Sudden Surprise

Yuri had been going at it for hours. His legs ached a bit, as well as his core, but he wanted to impress. He lowered the jump difficulties to doubles to conserve energy so he could practice longer. As he was going into a double lutz, he heard a voice. 

"Yuri?"

Having been so fixated on the ice and his routine, he hadn't heard someone walk in. He under-rotated the jump and tumbled to the ice, pausing a moment to catch his breath. But when he looked up, he nearly lost it again. 

There, skating right over to him, was the man this entire tumble was for. He felt a bit nervous but let it go, taking the hand offered to him and standing up. "Hello, Otabek. What brought you here?"

"I just needed to clear my head. What routine are you practicing? I don't recognize it."

Yuri cracked a small smile. "Well, I've been working on choreographing my own routine. I just haven't really..finished it yet."

"Your routine has doubles?"

"No, but I've been practicing for hours. I'm just saving energy to practice more." Otabek nodded in response, making Yuri sigh in relief of the end of that topic. "Want to skate for a bit with me?"

"Sure." Otabek released his hand, which Yuri only just noticed was still being held, and started off towards the side. Yuri shook his head to focus some and caught up with the male. He fell into step behind Otabek, taking in the all black practice clothes the older male was wearing. 

His legs and ass were well defined by the black tights he had donned, and he wore a sleeveless black muscle shirt that allowed Yuri a full view of those nicely toned muscles in his arms. He bit his lip, really wanting to touch his crush. He noticed the distance between them closing a bit as Otabek slowed his pace, and he took the window, speeding up a bit. He brushed past the male, just barely bumping his shoulder. 

Once Yuri was in front, he didn't say a word about the "accidental" touch. No, he kept skating, listening to the scratching of their skates on the ice as they took a turn. He slowed down a bit after a few minutes, only to feel a lingering touch on his back. He turned and glanced at Otabek, catching a small smirk as the male turned himself to skate backwards in front of Yuri. They were extremely close now, so much so that Yuri feared he would bump skates and cause them to crash. On look down allowed him to see that they were perfectly in sync. 

His chin was tapped gently, causing him to flush a bit as he looked up. "Didn't your coach ever tell you not to look at your skates?"

Yuri cracked a small grin, casting his eyes to the side. "Sorry." The hand was still on the small of his back, guiding them to stay this close. "Why the pair position?" he asked curiously, looking back up at Otabek. 

The taller male shrugged lightly. "I just wanted to." He removed his hand, pushing off to skate towards the center of the ice. Yuri frowned at the loss of contact, truly having enjoyed being so close to his crush. He took a deep breath and exhaled before following after Otabek. 

"Do you think you could help me with something?" he asked once he was close. He slid to a stop right next to Otabek, looking up at him once more. 

"What is it?"

"I...I've been thinking about looking for a partner to do a pair skate with. But I haven't done any pair moves yet. Could you help me practice a few?"

Otabek raised a brow. "I've never done them either."

Yuri nodded, looking off to the side. He couldn't believe Yuuri never thought about that when telling him to do this. "I wasn't sure. It's fine, I'll ask someone else."

"I didn't say no." His gaze snapped back to Otabek's in a second, and he almost felt like melting under the intensity within those dark eyes. Not that he would ever admit it.. "Let's start with a lift."

Yuri nodded, watching as Otabek skated around behind him. He felt two hands settle on his waist, instantly heating his cheeks more. They began to skate together, then Otabek counted to three. Yuri gave a little jump to assist the lift, spreading his legs out to each side as his hands settled over Otabek's for security. Once he was set back into the ice, he removed his hands from the male's wrists. 

"Do you trust me, Yuri?" He heard the question right in his ear, and he shuddered slightly from the warmth of Otabek's breath. He gave a small nod to confirm his trust. "Don't hold on to me this time. I won't let you go." They repeated the sequence, Yuri steeling his nerves as he was lifted. His hands spread out into the air, coming down to his sides when he was set back down onto the ice. 

"It's more terrifying than you think to be lifted off the ice like that," he said, attempting to turn and face the Kazakh. However, his turn was prohibited by the hands on his waist. He was momentarily confused. "Otabek?"

The grip disappeared in an instant, and Yuri turned to face the male. "Sorry." He didn't explain himself, but Yuri could see a few different emotions in his eyes. He was worried for a moment. 

"Are you alright?" he asked, his hand reaching up to try and coax Otabek to look at him. His wrist was caught just before his hand settled on the male's cheek, the grip tightening for a moment and causing the blonde to wince. 

"Just..don't say anything." Yuri gave a small nod, his worry increasing for a moment. What was happening? Did Otabek get hurt somehow? Pull a muscle lifting him? He knew he shouldn't have eaten before he came to practice. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a pair of lips on his own, his eyes widening for a moment as he tensed up. His wrist was released a moment later, and he relaxed into the kiss. His now free hand moved up to wrap around the taller male's neck, smiling slightly into the kiss as Otabek pulled him closer by the waist. He closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the moment, focusing on the warmth bubbling up inside him as his lips connected _oh so perfectly_ with Otabek's.

Only a few moments later, the peaceful air disappeared. Yuri felt a rough grab at his ass, causing him to jump from how sudden it was. His hips were forced to brush against the other's, his cheeks reddening from the contact. His other hand rested against Otabek's chest to gently push him back, blue eyes opening to meet a dark gaze. 

"Do you trust me?" Otabek repeated, and Yuri nodded again.

"I do, Beka. But..why so suddenly?"

Otabek pushed Yuri to the ice roughly, causing the blonde to cry out in pain from the harsh fall. Before he could even respond with the curse word on the tip of his tongue, Otabek had pinned him to the ice. Yuri went silent as the male leaned in close to his ear. Another breathy whisper, another shudder from the blonde. "I really, really want you, Kitten."


	3. An Unexpected Response

"Ahn..O-Otabek, please!" 

"Please what, Kitten?"

"Please...please fill me up, Master..make me your kitten only.." He gripped the male's hips tighter, thrusting into him quicker, stronger. He could feel his stomach twisting as he neared his climax, oh so close to reaching it. "Come, Master..Kitten-nggh.. wants you to come inside..!" 

He sat up with a start, his breathing ragged and his groin aching for attention. He let out a groan of frustration as he relived that beautiful dream for a moment. He had been having these dreams since he first watched Yuri skate his Agape on the ice, although once he got to know the male's true personality when they became friends, he fell in love. Hard, fast, and all at once. 

But he wasn't like most love-struck individuals. No, he got off on causing people pain. It was a desire of his that often led him to seek a night at a bar. He just _needed_ that release, but it was a difficult thing to come by. Not many masochists were close by that he could take without risking it being revealed onto his public info. Too many people knew who he was now, and it terrified him to lose the steady base he had built all because of his sexual desires. 

And yet, his libido was targeting a fellow skater from Russia, and he felt doomed to be disappointed. He sighed as he got out of bed, heading to the bathroom to get rid of his aching problem. He then showered and cleaned up a bit before getting dressed in some clothes to skate in for a while. For some reason, all these thoughts simply left him when he was on the ice. Everything would be silent, and he could feel at ease and calm as he escaped all the things society frowned upon in his secret life. 

And just his luck, he happened to find the source of his problem on the exact same rink he had been aiming for. "Yuri?"

When the male tumbled to the ground as he was attempting a double lutz, Otabek skated over to him and offered the male a hand. He took in the blonde's flustered expression before he seemed to compose himself. "Hello, Otabek. What brought you here?"

"I just needed to clear my head," he replied, the statement one hundred percent true. "What routine are you practicing? I don't recognize it."

Yuri cracked a small smile. "Well, I've been working on choreographing my own routine. I just haven't really..finished it yet."

"Your routine has doubles?" Otabek asked skeptically, not believing the blonde would lower his standards that much.

"No, but I've been practicing for hours. I'm just saving energy to practice more." Otabek nodded in response, honestly a bit surprised. He didn't expect Yuri to have been here that long. His silence earned a sigh from Yuri. "Want to skate for a bit with me?" the Russian asked. 

"Sure." Otabek released his hand and started off towards the side. He heard the other following behind him and let his mind slip into the empty space it usually did on the ice. However, he was brought out of his stupor when Yuri's shoulder bumped his as the blonde skated past. 

Once Yuri was in front, Otabek's eyes never left his form. He watched the male's muscles tighten and loosen with each push off the ice, his legs smoothly defined by a pair of leopard print tights. His black hoodie had cat ears on the hood, only fitting to his obsession with wild cats. After a while, the blonde began to slow a bit. Otabek was nearly dying to touch the male now, and so he took his opportunity, skating up and resting his right hand on Yuri's lower back. He then pulled himself around to face the Russian, skating backwards in perfect sync with him. Those green eyes shifted down, and he had to stop himself from shivering in want at that innocent, curious expression. 

Otabek tapped the male's chin, gently, earning the ability to lock gaze with those mesmerizing green eyes. "Didn't your coach ever tell you not to look at your skates?" He noticed the redness of Yuri's cheeks only a moment later.

Yuri cracked a small grin, casting his eyes to the side. "Sorry." Otabek didn't move away, simply holding the blonde close. "Why the pair position?" And those green eyes were on him once more.

The taller male shrugged lightly. "I just wanted to." He removed his hand, pushing off to skate towards the center of the ice. Otabek was having too difficult a time controlling himself around Yuri, even on the ice, which was supposed to help him escape from his dangerous fantasies. 

"Do you think you could help me with something?" The Kazakh took a moment to calm himself before replying.

"What is it?"

"I...I've been thinking about looking for a partner to do a pair skate with. But I haven't done any pair moves yet. Could you help me practice a few?"

Otabek raised a brow. "I've never done them either."

Yuri nodded, looking off to the side. Otabek could've sworn the other looked...disappointed. It confused him a bit. "I wasn't sure. It's fine, I'll ask someone else."

"I didn't say no." Otabek could've lost it when those eyes snapped back to him. They were nearly sparkling. "Let's start with a lift."

Yuri nodded, watching as Otabek skated around behind him. The elder settled two hands on the younger's waist, instantly heating Yuri's cheeks more. They began to skate together, then Otabek counted to three. Yuri gave a little jump to assist the lift, spreading his legs out to each side as his hands settled over Otabek's for security. Once he was set back into the ice, he removed his hands from the male's wrists. 

"Do you trust me, Yuri?" Otabek questioned, whispering softly in his ear, and he felt a shudder from the Russian. Yuri gave a small nod to confirm his trust. "Don't hold on to me this time. I won't let you go." They repeated the sequence, Otabek keeping his hands firmly around that small waist as he lifted. Yuri spread his hands out into the air gracefully. 

"It's more terrifying than you think to be lifted off the ice like that," Otabek heard, but he kept his hands on Yuri's waist, his eyes closing for a moment as he attempted to calm himself again. He really wanted to pin his Kitten down so badly. "Otabek?"

The grip disappeared in an instant, and Yuri turned to face the male. "Sorry." He didn't explain himself, but he knew Yuri was watching him closely now. 

"Are you alright?" the blonde asked, his hand reaching up to try and coax Otabek to look at him. Otabek caught his wrist in the air, tightening his grip for a moment and causing the blonde to wince. The expression stole Otabek's breath. 

"Just..don't say anything." Yuri gave a small nod, and Otabek cursed himself for that worried expression. 

Otabek steeled his nerves, wanting to test the male and see just how far he could go. He couldn't hold back anymore. This was just too much. He pulled Yuri in and kissed him, smirking a bit at the way the Russian tensed up. Once he was sure Yuri wouldn't pull away, he let go of his wrist. That same hand moved up to wrap around the taller male's neck, and Otabek felt the smaller male smile as he pulled him closer by the waist. This felt amazing, much more than any kiss Otabek had ever had. And yet, he wanted more.

Otabek roughly grabbed the male's ass, only to feel Yuri rub against his groin in an attempt to escape the grasp. He let Yuri push away from the kiss for a moment. "Do you trust me?" he asked again, locking his slightly darkened orbs with a hazy green.

"I do, Beka," he agreed with a nod. "But..why so suddenly?"

Otabek pushed Yuri to the ice roughly, causing the blonde to cry out in pain from the harsh fall. Otabek smirked, moving over the male and pinning his wrists above his head. He leaned in close, whispering into the blonde's ear. "I really, really want you, Kitten." 

The shudder he received was impossibly arousing, but the answer he received afterwards nearly made him lose it.

"I...want you too, Master."


	4. What is This...Feeling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did ^^ Here is a second chapter in the same night!! 
> 
> This was originally going to be 3 chapters, but the idea developed a little more, so hehehe
> 
> Next chapter will be the last!!

_What the hell is wrong with me? Master?! I just fucked u-_

Yuri cried out when his neck was bitten roughly, his small scream fading into a whimper as he felt tears prick at his eyes. As much as that really _fucking_ hurt, he sort of..liked it. 

"How much do you want me, Kitten?" he heard the male above him tease, a lick to his new wound causing him to shiver. Yuri's breath caught in his throat when he felt Otabek start to suck on the bite, a small moan almost escaping him. 

"Ahh...fuck, Bek-" he gasped when his neck was bitten again, his moan finally escaping. 

"Watch your tongue, Kitten," Otabek warned. 

"Fuck you, that hurts," he warned right back, though he whimpered when Otabek ground his hips against him. Only a second later, Otabek had turned the younger's head to look him in the eyes. 

"You like this, don't you?" he asked softly, though Yuri couldn't bring himself to answer, instead a few tears leaking from his green orbs. 

"I-I'm sorry," he replied, attempting to look away, but Otabek wouldn't let him. Those brown orbs filled with a reassuring warmth, and he felt a small peck to his lips. 

"You don't have to apologize. I...I like this too. I like..hurting you. But only if you like it." Yuri felt completely confused. 

"How do you _like_ hurting me?!" 

The hurt look he earned from Otabek made him freeze. He was released after a moment of silence, and the elder male stood up. Yuri sat up quickly when he saw the Kazakh skating away. "W-Wait, Otabek!" 

Otabek was off the ice and out the door shortly after, and Yuri struck the ice with his fist, shooting pain up his arm. He cried out, holding the arm to his chest as tears leaked out. He didn't like this pain. It was entirely different from what Otabek had done, and it made his chest ache knowing that he had hurt the male. 

He calmed himself and stood up, drying his eyes and face with his good arm and pulling his hood over his head as he skates off the ice. He removed his skates and slipped on his tennis shoes, taking off after his crush. 

_______________

"Otabek, wait! Goddammit, slow down!" He rushed down the street as fast as he could, still unable to catch up with the taller and faster male up ahead. He was having a difficult time keeping up due to his exhaustion from practicing for so long, as well as his fall from the under-rotation that may or may not have hurt his ankle..

Yuri pushed the thoughts of his pain aside as he kept running. He felt tears pricking his eyes again from how badly his ankle was hurting, and his arm didn't feel any better. He let them fall as he ran, ignoring the way his hood fell off as well. He finally saw Otabek turn into an alley, and he followed after, hoping there was an end to it. He needed this issue solved. Immediately. 

To his luck, there was only a wall at the end of the alley, and he saw Otabek stop in the middle of his jogging. Yuri collapsed soon after he stopped, cradling his arm and attempting to catch his breath. He blinked a few times to clear his eyes of the tears that were welling. 

"Why did you come after me?" Otabek asked, causing Yuri to jump. The male had moved to sit across from him, their toes only separated by a few inches. Yuri let out a small sob, his chest aching slightly as he looked down.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt you, Beka. I've never met someone...who enjoys causing pain..for pleasure." 

"A sadist, Yuri. That's what I am."

"I'm a masochist, then," the blonde stated, coming to terms with the fact that he had enjoyed what Otabek had done to him. 

"Not fully," Otabek replied.

"What do you mean?" Yuri asked, slowly looking back up at the Kazakh. 

Otabek smiled softly, scooting closer. He took Yuri's injured arm and pulled the sleeve back, inspecting the slight swelling that was starting up around the wrist. "This looks like it hurts a lot." He pressed on the side, causing Yuri to wince and try to pull his wrist back. "That doesn't feel good, does it?"

"N-No, it doesn't," Yuri replied. He heard a laugh from the other male, causing him to settle a bit. 

"You're just a submissive, Yuri. You want to be dominated and controlled, not hurt." Yuri smiled slightly, moving after a bit of hesitation and wrapping his arms around the elder male's neck. He buried his head into Otabek's shoulder, letting out a small breath. 

"I'm not going to submit that easily," he warned, earning another heart-warming chuckle from the male he loved so much. He pulled back, cupping Otabek's cheek. "But you can punish me, if I deserve it..I want to make you happy." He locked his gaze with those dark brown orbs, biting his lower lip as the corners of his mouth lifted slightly.

Otabek let out a groan. "You're such a tease, Kitten."

Yuri chuckled. "Only for you," he replied, offering a small purr after. "Master..."


	5. A Pleasant Ending

After Otabek was positive Yuri wasn't severely injured in any way, he had forced his Kitten to let him carry Yuri back to his hotel room. Yuri had complained strongly about not wanting to leave Otabek's side yet, and so they found themselves snuggled up together on Otabek's bed in his own room. 

Otabek gently stroked Yuri's hair, holding him close. The younger male was settled atop his chest, their stomachs pressed together as Yuri rested on his arms. It had been so quiet that Otabek was sure the Russian had fallen asleep, but Yuri shifted to look up. 

"How long?" Otabek raised a brow in confusion. 

"How long?" he repeated. 

"How long have you known you were a sadist?" That was a more understandable question. He shrugged lightly, looking off to the side. 

"About..six years now." 

"And..how many?"

"People?" Otabek asked. Yuri nodded. "I've only had two masochists. But it was only for the pain. No sex, if that's what you're wondering." 

The blush that lit up Yuri's cheeks was beyond adorable. "Y-Yeah.." his green eyes shifted away for a moment, causing Otabek to chuckle softly. 

"If you must know, I've never had sex before. I've only helped a masochist with their release a few times. But I've only ever fallen in love once."

The way Yuri froze up made Otabek smile, though when saddened green eyes fell on his own, the smile fell away a bit. "O-Oh, are you still in love with them?"

Otabek nodded, his hand continuing to stroke Yuri's hair. "I am. I have been for about a year now." He could see the sadness in Yuri's eyes intensifying so he decided to try and clarify a little. "I just hope to be loved back..I haven't actually told him those words yet..." Yuri's gaze dropped. Otabek sighed softly. 

"I'm sure they will..there isn't a single thing not to love about you." 

"Maybe I should tell him then..since you gave me a little boost of confidence, hm?" Yuri nodded once. Otabek pulled out his phone, dialing a number and holding it up to his ear. He could've died at how broken those green orbs looked. But, when Yuri pulled out his phone and looked at it in confusion, he couldn't fight that little grin. Yuri read the caller ID and cast a glare up at Otabek, answering the call.

"Fucking asshole, you know that really hurt. In a bad way."

"Maybe you should have a little more confidence, Yuri." Otabek's gaze softened. "I love you."

Yuri's blush was undeniably heart-melting. "I-I love you too." He ended the call, tossing his phone away on the bed and moving up a bit closer to steal a peck from the Kazakh's lips. Otabek returned the small kiss, his phone being forgotten as well in favour of his precious little kitten. 

After a few more minutes of soft kisses and cuddles, things began to grow more heated. Yuri had begun to shift a little more, positioning himself over Otabek's lap after a moment. Their next kiss was much deeper than the rest, and Beka found himself slowly becoming aroused from how Yuri kept squirming. His hands settled on the Russian's waist, giving and experimental thrust upward. The gasp of surprise he received was music to his ears. 

However, he was caught off-guard when he felt a slow grind against his own hips. He let out a low growl, pulling back from the kiss to look up at Yuri. "You're a brave little kitten."

"I'm not a kitten. I'm a wild cat," he replied, grinding his hips again. Otabek never thought he would see the day that Yuri was straddling his hips, grinding into him, slowly driving him mad with want. 

"You're a feral kitten that needs to be tamed," Otabek challenged, his hands slipping up beneath Yuri's hoodie. He teased along the younger male's sides with his hands, but he didn't make a move to remove the hoodie. "Pants off, Kitten."

"What if I say no?" the blonde's tone was challenging, and yet Otabek could tell he was definitely enjoying himself just as much.

"You'll be punished for being disobedient." Otabek slipped his hands down and gave the younger male's ass a squeeze through his tight pants. "And your poor little leopard print tights will be ruined from what I'm about to do to you." 

That earned an entirely different response, if that needy mewl was anything to go by. After a moment of hesitation, Yuri sat up and stood himself up on the bed. Otabek sat up himself, propping himself up on his hands as he was able to get a better view. Those leopard print pants slowly slipped over the Russian's pale hip bones, then down his lily white thighs, past his knees, to fall down his ankles. Beka helped the younger male step out of them before his hands trailed up each leg, his lips finding their place on the left thigh. He started with gentle kisses, then gave one experimental bite to the soft flesh. He felt two hands land on his shoulders, and his own kept Yuri from falling to the bed. 

"Ahh..Beka-" 

Otabek gave a bite to the other thigh, then cast his eyes up to meet those bright green orbs glazed with lust. "What happened to Master?"

The frustrated whimper he received made him smirk, but nonetheless a small mutter met his ears. "M-Master..please stop teasing.."

Otabek pulled Yuri to the bed, pinning him down by sitting roughly onto his exposed arousal. "You move, and I punish. Understood?"

"Y-Yes." Otabek gave a warning look. "Master."

"That's a good kitten." He leaned a bit closer to move Yuri's hair away from his face, but he received a testing bite to the base of his thumb. Yuri even went to the lengths of letting out a small growl.

"That wasn't very nice, Kitten."

"Should I be sorry? I'm a feral kitten, how would I know." The challenging look in Yuri's eyes lit a fire within Otabek, and he gave a click of his tongue, shaking his head. 

"Stay. Master is going to teach you to obey."

He moved off the bed, opening his closet door and reaching in. He grabbed a long, black box and pulled it out, setting it up on the small desk in his room. He then opened it and pulled out two items: handcuffs and a whip. 

He then sauntered back to the bed, seeing Yuri give him that same challenging glare. "Here, now, and we won't have to use the whip."

"Why the cuffs?"

"I can't let my kitty claw me," he replied nonchalantly, and Yuri slowly moved to his hands an knees. Otabek smirked. 

Once those hands were cuffed and hooked onto the small headboard by the zip tie he always kept accessible, Otabek spread Yuri's knees apart. The younger tried to close them, earning a smack to one ass cheek. He cried out, and Otabek massaged the flesh slightly roughly. "I told you not to move. Next time you'll be whipped." 

Otabek then scooted back, taking in the view before him. That slightly pink, puckered hole, exposed and tempting him. Those long, pale legs supporting his ass in the air, that kitten sweater riding up his lower back. He could see how much Yuri was trembling, and yet he could also see the hard on dangling between his spread thighs. 

"You look beautiful, Kitten," he said softly, moving up behind Yuri to press his hips into the smaller male's rear end. He leaned over, his chest pressing against Yuri's back, and put that hoodie onto Yuri's head to show off those adorable cat ears. "What is your safe word?"

"H-Huh?"

"If anything is too much. One word, and I'll stop. What is it?"

"Piggy."

He raised a brow, but didn't question it. Otabek moved back once more, rubbing up against him. He felt the male grind back, which forced him to stop completely. Yuri whined softly.

"I told you not to move, Kitten."

"I c-can't help it.. Master feels so good."

Those words caused his breath to hitch, but he caught himself and stood up, grabbing the riding crop. "You have to obey. I want you to count down from five with each hit. Understood?"

"Y-Yes, Master."

Otabek raised the whip, bringing it down in a test of strength. He hear a gasp, then a strong "Five" from his kitten. Another one, slightly harder than the first. "Four." Again, harder. "T-Three." Another, a moan, and a "Two." The last one, hardest out of them all, and a small scream that ended in a slight whimper. "O-One."

"What is your safe word."

"Piggy." Good. It hadn't been too much. Otabek loved the sounds his Kitten had made. 

"You took your punishment well, Kitten. Are you going to be a good boy now?" He caught sight of those slightly watering eyes, and yet they still held that challenge within them. 

"Not yet."

He suddenly understood. Yuri was doing this for him. He smirked and tightened the grip on his whip. "Ten this time. For being defiant."

He was struggling to contain himself with each cry that fell on his ears, his strikes slowly growing in strength as his kitten counted down. When he reached the end, the Russian was a panting, shivering, and whimpering mess on the bed. His hoodie covered what he was sure to be a pale back covered in licks of red from the punishment. He climbed back onto the bed, gripping a handful of both the hood and the blonde hair beneath, pulling Yuri's head back. 

"Such a good kitty. I think you deserve a reward for handling your punishment so well." He let go of the male's head, watching it drop to rest against the headboard. He then grabbed a bottle of lube from the drawer of his bedside table, wetting two fingers and smoothing the liquid against his skin. He then slowly inserted one finger, his free hand moving to gently stroke the male and hopefully help him relax. 

After a while, breathless pants turned into soft moans, and Otabek worked in a second finger, beginning to stretch the male to accommodate for what was to come, as well as searching for his prostate to add to the Russian's pleasure. 

Otabek was impressed the male was no longer trying to push back against his hand. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss the base of his spine. "Such a good boy, finally obeying me."

"Yes, Master..I-I'm a good kitty," he heard in a soft yet clear voice. He found that bundle of nerves, as shown by the jolt in his kitten's body, and smirked as he pulled his fingers out, slipping his own pants off before settling behind Yuri once more. 

The blonde let out a whimper at the sudden loss, but Otabek quickly made up for it as he slipped inside that tight, warm entrance. The scream of pain that met his ears was enough to fuel him to the max, but he refrained from moving for Yuri's sake. 

"P-Please, Master..move," he begged, and Otabek realized he had been waiting for the male to move back as a signal. Yuri was truly obeying him now. It sent a new sense of power down Beka's spine, and he loved having this control over the Russian. 

He began a powerful yet slow pace, thrusting deeply into his pet and hitting that bundle of nerves he had found moments before. He loved these screams of pleasure even more than those of pain, and it pleased him to know he was the cause of such sounds. "Does it feel good?"

"So...s-so fucking good." The words stumbled out quickly, and a moan escaped his lips as well. Otabek quickened his pace little by little, his hands finding their way onto Yuri's hips. He raised one hand and grabbed at Yuri's hood and hair once more, pulling him back with force as he leaned forward for a slightly different angle.

"Ahn...p-please!" 

"Please what, Kitten?"

"Please...please fill me up, Master..make me your kitten only.." He gripped the male's hips tighter, thrusting into him quicker, stronger. He could feel his stomach twisting as he neared his climax, oh so close to reaching it. "Come, Master..Kitten-nggh.. wants you to come inside..! P-Please, Master, fill m-me, make me yours."

Otabek couldn't take the dirty words spilling from his kitten's mouth. It was all to much. With a low groan, he thrust deeply into him and reached his end, feeling a tightening around his member and a moan of his own name filling his ears. Everything was nearly silent for a moment. He eventually came down from his high, slowly pulling out of Yuri and climbing off the bed. He reached up and undid the handcuffs, catching his kitten as he fell limp. He carefully lifted Yuri off the bed, stripping him of his hoodie and undershirt and laying them on the floor with their discarded pants. He then carried the smaller, spent male to the bathroom and ran a lukewarm bath. 

He settled Yuri into the water before stripping off his own shirt as well, climbing in behind the male in the small tub. "How are you feeling, love?" he asked softly as he began to rub a soothing lotion onto the red patches across Yuri's back.

"T-Tired..sore..happy," was the response he received. Otabek smiled, continuing to gently rub in the lotion and leaning close to kiss the male's neck. 

"I love you, Yuri."

"I love you too, Otabek."

The blonde was out before he could even finish the aftercare, but Otabek didn't really mind. He gently shampooed the blonde and washed the rest of his body before draining the water and slipping out of the bath. He picked up his kitten and wrapped him in a towel, walking back into the bedroom and stripping the bed of the dirtied blanket before settling the smaller male on the mattress. 

After a bit more cleaning of the room and making sure the blanket was folded to where their remnants would not be seen, he climbed into the bed and slipped Yuri onto his chest. The blonde settled in comfortably, and Otabek closed his eyes as a peaceful smile settled on his face. 

What a pleasant ending to an eventful day...

And a wonderful beginning to a whole new life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the reads and kudos!! I'm proud of this fic, despite it being my first with a full smut scene. I hope it was good enough for you guys ^^;;
> 
> This is the last chapter of this story. It was supposed to only be 3 chapters, but ideas came and developed, so here we are at the true ending. 
> 
> Reviews are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
